Pokemon: Battle Oasis
by Heartless Nobody-san
Summary: A tournament like no other. Trainers come from all regions for a new multi-regional battle tournament hosted by a young rich and mysterious man, on a cruise ship. New faces, new friendships, new rivalries, and much more! Original Characters! R&R please!
1. PokeStart

**Hey everyone! Well this is my first fanfiction story in about three-four years now? And yes, it's a pokemon fic. Don't judge~  
Anyways, I'd like to thank my friends on Gaia(Where this idea originally came to be) for allowing me to use their characters for this since this is based off of a (Still ongoing) roleplay that I'm in. They were very excited when they heard that I was going to turning it into a fic, so I was glad! However, it's sadly taken me about two-three weeks to get even the first chapter started... And I had a hell of a time trying to figure out how to go on about this...**

**Alright, for starters, this is, again, a pokemon fic in which the rating will vary because there are some language, some Shōnen-ai, and a jigglypuff who likes to flip the bird even though it doesn't have any fingers... I will NOT go over or above the T rating.**

**Also, this is again, my first story in about four years, so I'm a little rusty. Please don't be a ass and flame it. I would like constructive criticism though! (Spot a spelling or grammer error? Just kindly point it out for me please! )**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, nor any of it's characters. I also don't own most of the characters in this story, only like... three? This is fully Original Characters! But it still revolves around the poke-universe!**

_'Where am I?'_

_She looked around, trying to figure out the surrounding as she opened her eyes. It looked like she was on a train, people were sitting respectfully in their seats, most either chatting with people or their pokemon. It all seemed so familiar... Her eyes wondered towards one of the passengers, a boy with short and messy brown hair and deep blue eyes, smiling like no other._

_"Danny?" She quickly questioned out loud. No response though. When she got a closer look at him, he looked a little bit younger, like when she first met him._

_"You're not fit to be a trainer!" a voice shouted from behind._

_Quickly, she whipped around to see some other trainer yelling at her and calling her a prissy little princess unfit to be a trainer. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she remembered why this was all familiar to her._

_"What's the matter? Can't say anything back, Princess?" the trainer mocked._

_Before she had a chance to say anything back, the lurch came. She felt almost weightless, the train's metal frame creaked and buckled under the pressure as its end became immanent. Bodies started to flailed around, trying to hold onto anything they could, screaming for their lives as she was just thrown around as though a invisible force turned her into a rag doll. She slammed against the large train window, shattering under the force and catapulted her body from the train._

_It was only mere seconds from what felt like hours to her as she laid wide-eye on the ground as the same car she had just been in moments before was crushed under the weight of the cars pushing behind it. She looked around at the bodies around the ground, people and pokemon alike laying motionless on the ground. Spotting out a particular person, her eyes widen even more as she saw the boy with the messy brown hair also laying along side with the other bodies, not moving one inch._

_"D-Danny..." She called out, but no response again like before._

_"Danny... Wake up..." She began to crawl over towards the boy slowly... her body aching like she was actually hit by the train instead of crashed out of it._

_"Danny... Please... Wake up..." She asked again, crawling even closer._

_As soon as she did, she looked down to see a more current Danny, his messy brown hair grown out a little more and his face slightly less childish looking. She rested her hand on his shoulder and nudged him a couple of times, but nothing. There wasn't any breath that she could possibly hear coming out of his mouth, no movement of anything, no reaction as she continued to nudge him and call out his name, sounding desperate as she did... But, there was just no life what-so-ever within him._

_"N-No... Danny... No... No! NO!"_

**-**

"NOO!"

Odella screamed as she jolted up from her bed, perspiration trickling down from her forehead. Harsh pants were coming out of her mouth while her hands still tightly grasped the sheets. Her heart was beating so hard and so loud that it probably could of been heard from a mile away. One of Odella's hands released the sheet it was grasping and held her chest, trying to calm the racing heart. She trembled slightly, but eventually calmed down.

"Wh... What a dream..." She said, rubbing her forehead of the sweat then looked down at her hands. They were still shaking and also sweaty. She let out a small sigh, thanking God that it was only a dream. Before she was able to do anything, something was launched at her head, knocking her down onto the ground. In a small daze, she propped herself up, looking around for the object that hit her and saw a pink little balloon standing right in front of her. When her daze slowly went away she noticed that the pink balloon thing was making an annoyed face at her.

"What the hell was that for, Eve?" She asked, rubbing the side of her face. The jigglypuff just puffed out and pointed towards the small alarm clock up above on the night stand. Odella reached for it to check the time and suddenly screamed again.

"I OVERSLEPT!" Odella jumped up from the ground, but only to get tangled in the sheets and fall down again.

Scrambling back up, she rushed into the bathroom that she was delighted to have had in her room at the pokemon center. She quickly splashed water onto her face then grabbed a brush to rashly brush her long, lavender hair, yanking out a knot or two. The jigglypuff was pulling as hard as she could at the large bag that had kept all of Odella's clothes in towards the bathroom, where Odella quickly stripped herself of the long nightshirt and shorts into a pink V-neck short sleeved shirt with a buttoned down white bust corset with deep pink trimming and a purple skirt that had a black skull belt hung from the top of one side of her hips which also had six small little pokeballs strapped to it. Throwing on a pair of fingerless arm warmers, a black choker, and some flowered hair clips, she flung herself out of the bathroom, hopping on one foot as she tried to put on her other boot. Odella then grabbed one, two, three bags and the jigglypuff and jolted right out the door and out of the pokemon center.

"Jiggly jiggly!" The jigglypuff yelled angrily from under Odella's arm as she ran.

"Not now Eve! We can't miss that cruise!" she shouted, running as fast as she could with three bags and a little pink pokemon. Soon, the ocean came into view and people with their pokemon boarding a large cruise ship. As soon as she reached the docks, Odella found herself having trouble stopping running and wound up running into a Blaziken. Odella fell back onto the deck and looked up at the Blaziken that was looking back down at her, giving an intimidating look.

"S-Sorry?" She let out a small 'eek' as the Blaziken lifted its arm, but it was only to help the girl back up. Odella gave a small nervous smile before taking the Blaziken's arm, being helped back up to her feet. Before she had a chance to thank the pokemon, the Blaziken's trainer looked over towards her with an annoyed look.

"Watch where you're going. You could of hurt my Blaziken!" he said then motioned the pokemon to follow with. Odella stuck out her tongue towards the trainer while Eve, surprisingly, managed to flip the trainer off even with her lack of fingers. Some trainers were just jerks, no matter how you look at it.

The line to board the ship was beginning to moving quickly, Odella made sure that she was somewhere in that line so that she could be able to make it onto the ship. She and Eve couldn't help but to gawk at the large cruise liner, as well as the many different pokemon that was running, or flying, around.

"This is it, Eve. Our new adventure." she said with a wide smile as her foot stepped onto the ship.

"The Seven Seas Battle Cruise _Oasis._"

Odella took a couple more steps onto the ship, her eyes brimmed with excitement as she managed her way through the masses of people and pokemon. Fortunately, she was about to attained her room key card with her room number before it started to get chaotic from everyone trying to get their own key cards, room numbers, and such things. The main problem, however, was figuring out how to get out of the huge mob that shi found herself caught in. Blue eyes darted to and fro as she looked for an escape from the massive crowd.

"Jiggly!" suddenly rang in her ears and a small pink paw near her eye pointed to a red bench near some potted plants. Odella's smile widened as she started to move.

"Good eye, Eve!" Odella said to the pink mass clinging to the back of her head. Eve nodded, smirking a little. Odella wouldn't be anywhere without her of course.

Finally, Odella plopped down onto the bench, pulling her bags to her feet, and letting Eve land on the floor next to the bench before looking at where she was. It was the ballroom of the _Oasis_, and there Odella was, one of the few trainers who could participate in the tournament held on the cruise. Even more grander was the fact that Odella was a Coordinator. She knew that this would be tough for her to win, but Odella didn't care. She was more concerned with enjoying herself. Well, that and finding her way out of this place.

The ballroom was so crowded with people wanting rooms that Odella felt safer just sitting and waiting for the room to empty. Eve guessed as much, since she knew that Odella would also want to wait for their friend as well. Odella grew slightly worried, she didn't seem to have seen her friend when they arrived to the docks or when they boarded, so she wondered if he even made it onto the ship.

'You better be here...' Odella bitterly thought and she rested both elbows on both knees to lean her chin on her hands with an agitated look.

'Danny...'

**Hmmm... I can't help but to think that this first chapter is rather short... I hope to have a lot more longer chapters in the future!  
Hope you all enjoyed this and hope you continue to stick around to see all the other strange characters this story has and how this tournament turns out! Please leave some comments! ^^**


	2. PokeReunion

'Finally!'

With a slight shove and a jerk of his shoulder, Danny extricated himself from the crowd of people and looked around in a confused manner.

'So... Where am I now?' Not bothering to check where he was. He was just too excited to even find out when he got onto the ship, collecting his room key and number.

The messy brown haired boy sighed out as he just began to walk around aimlessly for a few minutes. Sighing out even more, he took a glance down at the leafeon that strolled along side him.

"I don't suppose you know where we are, do you?" the small leafeon pointed to a sign on the wall behind Danny that read "_Ball Room_" in letters engraved in gold plating.

"Oh... Right. I knew that." Shaking his head at his master's idiotic ness, Flash leapt into Danny's arms and the two of them took a seat near the wall.

"Where are the others? I should have seen them by now." He glanced around the room for a second before Flash leapt from his arms and took off, weaving his way effortlessly between the legs of people walking around. Hopping to his feet, Danny took off after him, apologizing to people he ran over before finally catching up to Flash and grabbed ahold of the little thing, whispering to him fiercely.

"What was that for?" Flash pointed with his tail at the bench on the other side of the plants and Danny finally noticed who was sitting there. Feeling a weird lurch in his chest, he took in the sight of the lavender haired girl with a jigglypuff sitting on the bench, looking as amazing as the last time he'd seen her. Her hair seemed to have gotten longer since the last time they met. Suddenly feeling a little bit mischievous, Danny walked up behind the girl, being as silent as possible and covered her eyes with his hands from behind her head.

"Guess who?" The girl jumped a bit, then her surprised face began to turn into a giddy smile and caused her to squealed slightly.

"Danny! Cut it out, your hands are cold!" she laughed, trying to pull away from the boys hands in a playful manner. She turned her head and smiled towards the boy before grabbing him into a hug, forcing him to lean over so that her arms could go around his neck.

"Christ, Danny! I thought you got left behind!" Danny gave a slight smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Odella. Got lost in the crowds and I didn't spot you or Eve." Odella just smiled back at the boy, punching him playfully in the shoulder before holding up her room key card.

"So, ya' got your room yet? Know who you're rooming with yet? I gotta warn him to not mess with you 'less he wants me barking at him!" Her eyes glinted a mischievous undertone, but Odella wouldn't really do anything to Danny's roommate. Unless, of course, he was a real jerk. Danny laughed as he held up his own key as well.

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure that I won't be roomed with a jerk." Danny said, giving the girl a slight nervous smile while still rubbing the back of his head "Besides, I don't think barking at someone is necessary to get them to stop acting a certain way."

Flash began to wave from Danny's shoulder, wanting to be noticed as well.

"Oh. Right. Odella, this is the newest addition to my team, Flash. I got him a few weeks after I went back home. He's one of my best pokemon I have." Flash puffed his chest out with a smug expression on his face and Danny smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"Anyways what about you? Do you know who you are rooming with?" he asked the girl.

Odella paused to think about whether she saw her roommate's name or not, Eve hopped up onto her lap to get a better look at this Leafeon, Flash. Her head tilted slightly and she furrowed her brow. Odella knew what Eve was trying to do, but she didn't think it was so bad. Eve was studying Flash, to see whether he was worth any of her time. Odella didn't find any harm in that, considering that Eve has done worse things than study another pokemon. Finally, Odella rubbed the back of her head and sighed.

"I suppose I didn't see the roster. Everything happened so fast, I think that I was too preoccupied with finding room to breathe," she admitted. With that settled, Odella started to stand, allowing Eve a chance to climb up her shoulder back to her perch near Odella's head.

"Well, I suppose that we could check out each other's rooms! I had been sitting here to wait for the crowd to lessen, but I think we'd better go before our roomies have a chance to get all the good stuff, ya know? And then we can chat up and catch up. I've got a pokemon for you to meet too," she explained as she gathered her bags. Danny smiled and nodded, Flash hopping off of his shoulder to land beside his feet silently.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Danny picked up his bag that he'd set on the ground. Deciding to be the gentleman, he knelt on the ground and picked up Odella's other bags for her without waiting for her agreement.

"Let me get those bags for you. Might as well make myself useful for something while I'm here."

For a good thirty seconds, Odella frowned slightly, contemplating whether bothering to object to his courtesy or not. It was nice, but she hadn't expected him to offer. Finally, Odella agreed, making herself useful by paving a path through the crowd for them.

"You'll regret offering to do that when I take you shopping with me, you do know that, right?" she chuckled. Danny's face turned pale, the corner of his lip began to twitch. Odella could spend a whole twelve hour period shopping... And Danny knew it.

"Ugh, shopping...That's the worst way anyone can spend their time... Ev-er." Flash shook his head in confusion, wondering why humans females felt the need to buy so many things.

Odella turned her head to stick out her tongue towards Danny, who apparently didn't understand her need of having to make good impressions, since first impressions were everything in her book and all, and continued to stride ahead of him. Danny could only smile softly towards the lavender haired girl as he continue to trail behind.

xxxx

"Oh! Your Pokemon are so beautiful!"

A group of young women were gathered around some of the lounge chairs in the pool area, cooing over a young man and three of his Pokemon. He smiled, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in, and bowed to the girls around him.

"Strength is only half the battle in any situation," he said, voice soft and velvety as he raised his body to his full six foot two height.

"The other half is how to exude grace and perfection while you clobber the opponent. Of course, such lovely ladies as yourselves must perform every action with utter charm and grace, I am sure." The girls around him sighed and marveled in unison, eyes locked to the silver-blue ones of the young man. He suddenly grabbed one girl's hand, raising it to his lips and kissing her skin like two soft feathers. As he let her hand go, the girl felt faint and had to excuse herself so that she couldn't black out in front of him. He only smiled and nodded.

Oh, how Raphael Vyoletta loved his adoring fans.

With one swift flip of his arms, Raphael reached for his suit jacket from his chair and slid it onto his frame, adjusting his collar as the jacket slowed to a stop.

"I am sorry ladies, but we must be going. My Pokemon and I are due for a rest. Tyler, Lola, Juliet."

His crowd groaned as he started to break away from the crowd, a dragonair, azumarill, and a persian following at his heels. As they neared the crowd of people exploring around the sailing ship, Raphael took out three pokeballs, returning Tyler and Lola first. He glanced at the persian for a second, then towards the crowd. Juliet looked up at him, then shook her head.

"Suit yourself. I'm surprised that you lasted so long with those girls, actually," he chuckled, returning the wary feline. He turned on the heels of his dress shoes, a smile playing on his lips as he walked away from the crowd.

Raphael's eyes tried to scan the crowds around him, gazing around for anything interesting. After all, if it is something to take note of, he certainly wouldn't want to miss it. As he causally made his way around, he noticed a lone boy hanging around the ships railing. Smiling brightly, Raphael felt the need to chat with him.

As he approached closer, Raphael started to stretch, then moved to keep up with the pace of his new target. The boy was leaning over the railing of the ship, dusty charcoal hair whipped around in the small breeze and deep dark blue eyes staring out at the horizon. Finally, he spoke to boy, jolly as he could be so early in the morning.

"Some awesome new challenge, eh? The tournament, that is. I don't suppose that a person such as yourself feels differently, am I correct, dude?" he commented off-handedly, running a hand through his hair. Personally, Raphael loved the smell of the salt water and the idea of sailing around the ocean in such a divine boat. He loved boats. Raphael often had parties on his father's many yachts before, so the youth had no qualms with riding on this oversized one.

The boy just raised an eyebrow up at him with an 'Aren't you just full of sun shine today?' look and then sighed before opening his mouth to speak. Raphael was eager to hear the boys response.

"Actually, I find this tournament on water to be a very stupid idea…" The boy said in a low voice, causing the end of Raphael's smiling mouth to twitch.

The young man gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head slightly at the boys comment. However, he continued to chat with the anti-social-like boy as if he was chatting with an old friend.

"I suppose that some things about a tournament need not to transferred to the sea. However, what is wrong with being the one who creates a stupid idea?" he smiled, winking over towards the boy.

"It is usually the stupid ideas that turn out the most fun. It was someone's idea to create a moon bounce. I'm sure many found it to be stupid, but today, no kid can say that having a moon bounce at a party is stupid! Or the new bullet train that replaced the one that crashed last year in Johto. People debated about its technology, saying that the idea was stupid, using magnets to levitate a mass of stell that fast. Applying the principles of magnetism that Magnetons or Magnezones seemed too amazing to try. Stupid to attempt! Yet, what train is the number one train in the Johto region?" Raphael nodded to himself, smirking confidently and waiting for the boys reply.

After waiting for a couple of moments, he looked over to where the boy was, only to find out that he was gone.

"Eeh! Where'd he go?" he wondered out loud. The boy was just there a moment ago. Raphael let out a deep sigh out, guessing that he must of bored or annoyed the boy. However, he thought it was rather rude of him to leave during his epic speech. Guess nobody appreciated a good speech anymore these days.

He soon found himself staring out into the ocean himself, couldn't help but to think about a certain someone and where she might be…

xxxx

Wind blew against Akira's face and hair, causing stray hairs to invade her face and she leaned onto the railing of the ship. The spiked up hair in the back of her head also began to give slight movements. The boat hadn't taken off yet, due to the fact that people were still trying to board the ship. Already, it had felt like the ship was getting rather too crowded. Why on earth would someone let out their giant ass snorlax just as they board was beyond her. Guess some people were just not smart enough to see that people were trying to get things settled instead of having to find their own way around said snorlax, which decided to take a big nap on the deck where the passengers were still trying to board.

Luckily, Akira was smart and maneuvered her way around the crowd after receiving her key card. She couldn't remember the number of her room, other then the fact that it was somewhere on the west wing of the ship, just she could manage. After all, it was to only be a single room. The thought of rooming with anyone that could be potential competition was not something that Akira would accept.

Reaching into the pocket of her navy hoodie, she pulled out a small cube of sugar and placed it into her mouth. The cube dissolved instantly inside her mouth, not having to bother crunching it down with her molars. Even though Akira didn't express it well on her face, she was rather excited for this. However, she wasn't too thrilled that it was on water… But she would just have to manage, after all, a competition is a competition and she was going to win it. She didn't care for the prizes, the only thing on her mind was to win and that was it.

But Akira would have to wait until the competition actually got started. The wing began to slightly pick itself up in an off and on like way, blowing strands of dusty black hair into her face once more as she looked out at the horizon line. She didn't have anything to worry about, it wasn't like the ship was going to crash into an ice burg any time soon, right? Akira just pushed that thought out of her head and just shoved her hands into her pants pockets, continuing to lean back on the railing of the ship.

"Some awesome new challenge, eh?"

Akira looked to her side to see a boy with dark navy blue hair leaning up against the railing, smiling and being all jolly like. It gave Akira an annoyed feeling.

"The tournament, that is. I don't suppose that a person such as yourself feels differently, am I correct, dude?"

Dude? Oh, he probably thought that she was a boy, like most others did. Look at her. Baggy pants, baggy shirts, hoodies, spiked up hair, the usual appearances of the young males today. Akira couldn't help that she just had androgynous features, blame genetics. She could only raise an eye brow at the boys jolliness before turning back out to the ledge and sighing out. She was contemplating on whether or not to answer the guy's question. Maybe if she answered him, he would go away and then leave her alone. She finally opened her mouth to say something.

"Actually, I find this tournament on a cruise ship to be a very stupid idea…" she said in a low voice.

Truth be told, she was just saying that because she absolutely hated being on the water. But a tournament was a tournament, it needed to be won by someone and that someone was going to be her. Thinking, since the boy grew quiet, that he decided to just go off on his merry way, Akira turned out to be very wrong after he started up a speech of some sorts. Akira grew annoyed of the boy's voice, and she didn't even know him at all. To be honest, he was like a Chatot who wouldn't shut up at all. Didn't he have somewhere else to be to or someone else to annoy the hell out of?

Apparently not since he was acting like he was on friendly terms with her. But he was no where near friendly. A rock would of been closer then he was. Either way, Akira just decided to ignore his ramblings about bullet trains, magnetism, and all this other crap that he was going on about, but it was harder then it sounded. Finally, she decided to quickly take off with her bags that laid next to her feet without uttering a single word to the boy. The boy apparently didn't notice her walking off, which was a good thing. Guess it was time to find her room now, set her luggage down so she could go relax before lunch came around.

**Wow! Another chapter out! And in one day too! ^^**  
**By the way, I want to thank anyone who read and left a comment! Thanks! It was awesome to read your comment! I hope that you continue to read along! Hopefully, none of these characters turn out to be Mary Sues or anything like them! Thanks again!**


	3. PokeRoom

**Hi everyone!  
I know, finally an updated chapter updated! I just randomly got hit by sudden business, seeing how it was halloween an stuff and I had parties to go to and stuff, and was able to get this up as soon as I wanted... Sorry! However, please still enjoy it!**

Disclaimer!  
I no own pokemon... nor most of these characters used in this story... Which makes me a sad pufferfish...

Two deep green eyes stared out towards the other people and pokemon cheerfully walking and talking around her as they shopped in the marketplace. A woman with a soft strawberry blond hair, that almost look pink under the shade, seemed calm on the outside, sipping on her peach smoothie while lounging on a chair. She yawned, wondering when she would see a member of her "special" crowd. Boy, Chloe Meadows was bored.

The people who she knew was on the ship (at least, the people she suspected was on the ship) was not the same type of people she would normally work with. Of course, this is not a usual tournament. Chloe went along and entered, but she didn't care about what wins or losses she'd get. She would appear to care as much as the next person, but her only objective was her mission.

As she continued to watch the masses from her position in the sitting area, her side suddenly vibrated. pulled out a little red device and flipped it open, noticing she had gotten a message from someone:  
_  
White Queen to Red Queen.  
Have you found the Doormouse and the Mad Hatter?_

Chloe chuckled a bit and started to text back.

__

Red Queen to White Queen.  
No, I haven't. But you need to lay off the Wonderland.

When she finished, Chloe set her Dextron-380 back onto her side pocket and leaned against her chair.

'And people say we don't have any senses of humor' she chuckled internally .

'They are very wrong.'

xxxx

"Wow! This place is huge!" Danny exclaimed as he gawked at the large hallway that they were going down.

Odella smiled at the boy, of course thinking the same thing but not as much as the boy. Sure, she's lived the high life, but with her constant traveling, a rich girl soon forgets what it was like to be living in such a big house and given everything to her. Hey, at least she acted somewhat more normal unlike those spoiled rich girls that you saw on TV, yelling and whining about not having the right pairs of shoes or not being able to travel to somewhere extravagant because of some "unfair" reason. However, to tell the truth, it would probably have to be one of the bigger ships that she had been on in her years before starting up her travels which gave her some excitement.

Walking down the hall a little more, Odella finally caught glimpse of a door with a golden plate reading 3669 on the front and smile.

"Well, guess this is my room." She said, pulling out her room key and sliding it through the lock and opened the door once the little light turned green.

Taking one step into the room, Odella's face wasn't nearly as shocked at the extravagance of the room as Danny appeared to be. Don't get her wrong, she was surprised, just not at the rate as someone who hadn't seen anything close to this type of room would be. As she made her way over to a bed that was further away from the door, she studied the room even further, absent-mindedly sat the bag on said bed. She then threw herself onto the bed, making an_ 'Ooof'_-ing sound as she plopped down on it. She bounced slightly as she flopped on the rather comfortable full sized bed that was on the right side before looking back towards the boy.

He was gazing around, probably hoping that his room was as nice as this one. Odella flashed another smile towards him then back to Eve, who was making herself comfortable on the pillows that was on the bed, then helped herself to the complimentary mints that she found, the ones that you'd usually find on the beds of suites at those fancy hotels. Odella snuggled up into the bed, messing up the bedding as she sprawled herself out.

"Man, this ship sure is a nice change from either sleeping outside or at a pokemon center" she said. This was it was just a total upgrade from the rooms at the pokecenters.

"I second that motion!" Danny said, beginning to think about the many nights that he had to sleep outside.

"Jiggly!" Eve bounced up and down on the pillows with joy, causing both Odella and Danny to laugh at her excited ness.

"Guess she thirds that. Say, where do you want me to set these down at?" Danny asked as he continued to scan the room. Odella got up from the super comfortable bed and took hold of both her bags that Danny held, tossing them over onto the now messy bed.

"Well, that solves that problem." Danny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Time to go find your room, then we'll totally go explore the ship!"

"Then we'll go check out the competition!"

"And then check out the marketplace and mark which stores that we're totally gunna hit later!"

"Then grab something to eat!" Both were getting very excited, Flash and Eve could totally tell as both of their trainers pumped their fists into the air. The pokemon couldn't help but to sigh out about their trainers enthusiasm, but in the end, they were used to it.

Odella stood up from the bed, the pink puff pokemon jumping over to gain a position on her shoulder. She couldn't help but to notice that there wasn't any disturbance from the other bed at all. Her roommate must be on their way or something. Odella couldn't help but to wonder what her roommate was going to be like. Were they nice? Did they like to shop? Would they get mad if they woke up with black marker drawn all over their faces because Eve wanted to be a little troublemaker? Hopefully that didn't happen, but it was pretty possible that it could happen. Odella soon found herself looking towards the brown haired boy, who had began to look at his own room number.

"What's your room number?"

"It's 1519. Pretty much all the way on the west side of the ship." Danny said as he examined the little slip of paper.

"Well, can't be that bad, right?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be too bad. I mean, with all this walking, I should be able to loose this flab that I have." Danny jokingly grabbed a hold of his nonexistent fat and tried to jiggle it around, causing Odella to laugh.

"What did I tell you about eating so much doughnuts?"

"I can't help it! They call my name! They speak to me! They say 'Daaaaaaannny! Eaaaaaat usss! EAAAAAT UUSSSSSS!', now I can't turn them down! I must honor their wishes!"

Another burst of laugher came out of the lavender haired girl's mouth as Danny's silly expression, as the leafeon just gave him another roll of the eyes before jumping up onto Danny's shoulders. Danny couldn't help but to laugh along with her, enjoying this fun time that they were having. It has been a couple of months since their last meet with each other, so it didn't take rocket science to tell that they were really close.

"Okay, before my ribs split, let's go find your room and go explore." Odella smiled, rubbing her splitting sides. Danny was always the one who could really make her laugh hard enough that her sides cramp like as if she were sprinting somewhere really fast. He just had that kind of thing about him that just always made someone smile. Not once had she seen him angry or even displeased at something. He just always smiled and it made Odella very happy.

"Well," Danny began, motioning his arms towards the door, "Ladies first." Odella couldn't help but to smile at him, then walked past him acting like she was all high and mighty.

"Why, such a gentleman you are~" she said as she walked out of the door, Danny following after her, giving off a really goofy grin as both started heading west of the halls.

xxxx

'About time...'

Akira thought as she approached the door that held the numbers 1693 silently, using the key to get into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Walking out towards the middle of the room, she noticed how big it was but slightly questioned about the two beds. What was with the other bed? Was it for pokemon who couldn't sleep in their own poke balls at night? Yeah, that was probably it.

She simply shrugged it off for now as she placed down the semi-large duffel bag by one of the beds as well as a back pack that was on her back. The duffel bag just had necessary items like clothes, extra pair of shoes, socks, ect. while the backpack had within it necessary poke-items, like healers, spare pokeballs, a few poffins and her badge/ribbons case. It also carried her wallet, pills, and more sugar cubes just incase. She was always prepared for something.

Finally, Akira reached for one of the pokeballs that were strapped to the belt around her hips and let out a luxio. Once out, the luxio looked around the room before looking back at his master.

"Yep... this is our new challenge..." she muttered before plopping down on the bed where she laid her items next to, placing her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. The room was really comforting, it wasn't small, yet it wasn't too big. It had it's own little bathroom(of course, shouldn't all rooms? ), as well as twin dressers, probably for those kind of passengers who feel like three pairs of shoes or six t-shirts weren't enough to bring on a cruise.

The luxio then found himself jumping up onto the bed as well, laying down on it along side Akira's feet. The luxio wondered why his trainer was so fascinated with the ceiling, when he looked up, all he notice was a flat whitish-cream color that it was and the light. Maybe humans saw more meaning within ceilings and tried to focus on it more to figure out it's mysteries… that or they're just weird and like to stare at something.

Letting out a small yawn, Akira's eyes slowly began to droop slightly. It was still early in the day, not like a small little nap was going to harm anything. Wasn't like anyone was going to be walking through those doors anytime soon. As soon as Akira's eyes fully closed and was slowly slipping into sleep, the door suddenly opened and the luxio began to growl threatening towards an intruder.

Groaning, Akira soon sat up and glared over towards said intruder.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Case, your new roommate."

'...What?'

xxxx

_Beep Beep Beep_

The Dextron-380 continued it's beeping as the blond haired male continued to lounge in a chair by the pool. The man was really enjoying himself, but his enjoyment had to be put to a pause as he went to answer the beeping device. There was a message for him that read:

__

Hatter,

  
_Dormouse, Red Queen, and friends have arrived to the tea party, get together to have an Happy Unbirthday. _  
_Remember what the Caterpillar said. _  
_Also keep an eye out for Alice._

Jack just gave a small smirk as he closed the device and pushed the purple rounded sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

'Well, well... Looks like I'll have a lot more fun here then I had expected~'

**Who are these new people with these strange devices? What could these strange messages mean?  
Stay tune and find out!**

Wow, if that didn't sound like the anime, I don't know what is! Lol

Also, this chapter is dedicated to AceTidus15 on Gaia, the owner of Danny and another character which I'm hoping to introduce in the next chapter. Hope you had a happy birthday dude!


End file.
